Time Well Spent
by Shadowbrazier
Summary: Tsukune Aono, has just entered Youkai Academy, a school for monsters. But even though he comes from the human world, that doesn't means he's just going to submit just because they look strong, and that also means that he's not going to lose, just because he looks weak. But he's only human right? But then, how does he have the power to hold his own against an school of beasts..?
1. Youkai Academy

**...Where the hell did I get the balls to start another freaking story..? No matter, since I'm doing it regardless. Now, it's time to explain the fundamentals of how I plan to write the story. First of all, the pairing, the most important thing is that all of the females will have an equal chance, nothing will be set in stone yet, and the decision will be made by your feedback, and my overall desire, so if it was desired, I could make it to where he ends up with everyone, or one specific person. Okay, second thing, in this story, I will be changing Tsukune's canon personality, to one that suits this story more. Third thing, for most of the story, I have a general idea of how I want things to go... which basically means, I only know what I want to happen in the next chapter, and what I want for the plot... So I will also be relying on any ideas or suggestions you may have for how this story can turn out. Fourth thing, seeing as how this chapter will only be the prologue, there won't be much happening, and so I know exactly what I want to happen next, I'd like to ask for feedback on a choice, that I will be giving at the end of this chapter. Fifth, and final thing, this chapter will simply be Tsukune arriving at the school, and his reaction towards it, and simply to give a basic understanding of how his personality will be like, so he won't be meeting up with any of the other characters until a decision has been made on the choices at the end. **

**Alright then, enough of that, I'll get on with they story now, enjoy.**

**Side note- I apologize for if there are any similarities to other stories in mine, I assure you it is purely coincidental, and was not on purpose. And I would like to point out that I don't read enough stories to have stolen anything... So there...**

* * *

Prologue

Arrival

It was a new day for Tsukune Aono, and along with that new day was a new school. It would be his first time going to a school with other people, - He has been home-schooled his entire life, for unknown reasons- and it would be a lie to say that he wasn't at least a little excited. Although save for his parents and his cousin, he has never had to deal with people before, so it should be interesting to see how he will cope to the new environment, not that it mattered how things turned out, he was excited regardless.

Despite that way of thinking, he also hoped that he would be able to make a 'friend' whilst he was there, after all he was going there so he could meet new people, and it wouldn't help very much if he was alone all of the time. He actually only had two desire for this entire trip, and those to things would be, to meet interesting people, and to do interesting things. That being said, the one thing Tsukune always found interesting whenever he watched the television, was fighting, so with any luck he could also find someone to spar against.

Many thoughts of the new school were swarming his head, by the time he stopped thinking, he realized that he was already sitting on the bus, and that the bus driver had been staring at him through the mirror, a large smile plastered on his face, and seemingly glowing eyes appearing from the shadow of his hat. The man's face looked odd to Tsukune, but for all he knew, it was a common thing for people to have a weird face.

_'He kind of looks like a pervert..?' _Tsukune began to have thoughts of the person that was driving the bus, _'If he is, I hope he doesn't go after males...' _And as he did so, he began to make his own conclusion of the strange man.

However, before he had the chance to think anything more about the bus driver, said man began to speak to him, " So, you're headed to Youkai Academy. Tell, me do you know anything about this school, or are you simply going there on a whim?" Unlike the rest of him, his voice seemed normal, if not a bit suspicious, though that only fuels Tsukune's imagination further.

But not enough, to simply ignore him, so he responded to the man in front, "Not at all, I left it to my parents to find a school for me to attend... So it's called Youkai Academy? That's a strange name... not that it matters though." Tsukune spoke, a smile forming on his face.

The bus driver lowly chuckled as he continued drive through a tunnel. He looked back at the high school boy, and began to speak again, "Well that's fine I suppose, but I'd watch my ass if I were you, that school can be a scary place, if you don't know what to expect." His smile seemed to grow, as the bus sped up, through the tunnel.

Tsukune's own smile slightly grew as well as he continued the conversation, "Oh really? Then why don't you tell me what to expect, that way I'll know how to react when the time comes." He wasn't sure if it was the fact that he was conversing with someone knew, or if it was conversation itself, but excitement was beginning to well up inside of him.

The driver smile, stayed as it had been and he opened his mouth to speak, "I'll leave that for you to find out on your own, but I'd get prepared if I were you, we are about to reach the academy." And once again his smile grew as he continued down the tunneled road.

_'Damn, every time it grows, he seems slightly more perverted...' _Tsukune's previous thoughts filled his head again, as he notice the second growth in his grin.

Though he shook those thoughts quickly and answered the driver, "Well, based on that, I can already tell that this is going to be interesting, I can't wait to see this place with my own eyes." And with that, he stood and walked to the front of the bus, waiting for it to get through the tunnel, so he could see the building.

And within a few moments time, the tunnel was ending, and light once again filled the bus as they reached the outside. Tsukune nearly began to laugh due to all of the excitement he felt, but contained himself so as to not look like an idiot. Once the bus stopped and the door to the bus opened, Tsukune jumped out, and looked towards the school. What he had expected to see was a large and simple building, but instead what he saw was a building that was much closer to resembling a castle. Unlike the incredible looking building, the surrounding land looked dead, completely drained of life, the only refreshing part being the ocean that could be viewed from a cliff, right next to the bus stop.

The bus driver looked at the boy's excited face and once again gave a low chuckle, "I can see that you're excited, if not surprised, so go on and head to the school. See ya around kid, and try to stay alive." And just like the past few times, his smile grew larger, and gave off a wicked aura, not that Tsukune paid it any mind.

Tsukune nodded to him, and the bus driver was about to close the door, as Tsukune said his parting words, " I'll see you next time mister pervert." Tsukune said as he began to run to the building, with remarkable speed, leaving the bus driver in slight confusion.

The bus driver, had stopped himself for a moment, when he heard Tsukune, but quickly shook it off as he began to speak to himself, "Heh, he's an interesting kid. Hopefully he can make it at Youkai Academy, it was made for monsters after all." And with that, he closed the doors and drove back through the tunnel, wondering if the young boy would actually be able to stay alive.

Tsukune on the other hand, had no worries, no cares, currently only thriving off of the excitement of entering this school. And with that, his days as a new student of Youkai Academy, have begun...

* * *

**And that shall do it for the prologue! I hope everyone enjoy, I'm not going to bother dissing myself, for this, because I only get complaints when I do. Though personally, I think I could have made this longer, though since it's only the prologue, I suppose there's no need, but expect longer chapters in the future. And now, for the choice I spoke about before, either put a review, or send me a message if you want it to go a certain way, if no one cares, then I'll just go with how I planned to do it. In any case, the choices for the next chapter are...**

**1. Tsukune can start at the beginning of the year, along with everyone else, and though this will make the next update quicker, it will also follow the canon a lot more than needed, leaving it more 'unoriginal'. Of course, my own ideas would also fill it for the most part.**

**Or the second choice, which is also the one I was planning to go with.**

**2. Tsukune can begin as a transfer student, entering sometime shortly or long after school starts, doing it this way will probably take longer, seeing as I have to come up with my own ideas as to how everyone meets him and hang out, etc. etc. However, doing it this way, also means, that it will be more original, and follow the canon a hell of a lot less than the first option.**

**Feel free to drop a review, or send me a message to give your choice. Of course, as I said it's fine to not do either, and if that's the case, I will just do the second choice, as I had planned. The next chapter will be started in two days, and that's also when the decision will be made, it will also be the time that I finish up what they currently have of the Rosario+Vampire Season II Manga. Well, I think that's all I have to say, so I hope you all enjoyed this prologue, I hope you will look forward to the next chapter, and I hope to get some feedback as well.**

**And with that...**

**~Ciao!**


	2. Transfer Student (Part 1)

**Alright, time for the first official chapter, hooray..! Next thing to note is...the choice made last chapter, if you read the reviews, you can obviously tell that it's going to be option 2, and for those of you who don't know what that is because you couldn't be bothered with reading the prologue... ... ... I can't be bothered with telling you what it is, so go read it. Now for how I plan for this story to go, just to give you more of a heads up. First thing is, I will be straying from the canon as much as I can, however some thing will stay as it was in there, such as certain fights with certain people, albeit I won't tell you exactly who it is that I'm talking about... Eh... Second thing! As far as the pasts of the characters are concerned, they will stay the same... Though for further progression I may have to alter some things... But no worries, all will be good in the long run... hopefully... Third thing... Well, I had one, but I forgot what it was, so I guess it could be a surprise, until I figure it out..? ... Oh well. **

**And now for review responses... I do this in all of my stories, so if you don't like it... Oh well, it's become a habit, so there.**

**Amae: Thanks, and thanks again, hopefully things will stay interesting for you. And as said before, number two was chosen, so thanks for your giving your thoughts.**

**FreeTraderBeowolf: Yep, yep, yep, will do, albeit this kind of stuff will definitely take time, especially since I'm lazy...**

**Guest A: Thank you for voting. x3**

**Guest B: Eh... it wasn't planned to happen o the second day... so I hope it's fine if I make where she just isn't raped. x3 But yeah, some things will, change, some won't as I stated up above. And for the rest of your review, it confuses me. x3 And I don't know what you mean by raping the personalities... But I'm going to try to keep people in character, if that's what you mean, albeit I suck at doing that. Well, thanks for taking the time to leave a review, and feel free to do it again in the future. :3**

**dragoon109: Eh, you confuse me too. x3 I don't know what a fly by the seat method is, so if you ever care to explain please do. x3 And for the transfer date, it was planned to either have it shortly after, or shortly before they got assigned to clubs... I hope that suits your fancy rather well. x3**

**Last note- Since I'm probably going to forget to include it at the end, I'll say it now whilst it's on my mind, In this story, someone by the name of Bomb Ring, will be assisting me with ideas that could benefit my story, I would also like to thank him since I have the chance.**

**Well, I don't think I have anything more to say, so let's get on with the story!**

Chapter 1

Transfer Student

~Part 1~

Tsukune still had a feeling of excitement whilst he was on the path leading to the school. Despite the fact that he was made aware of his situation the day before, he still couldn't shake the sensation that spread throughout his body. Needless to say, he couldn't wait until he made it to his destination, but one problem lied ahead of him, and with his current level of skill, it will certainly prove difficult to overcome.

Tsukune looked ahead of him, and his face, for the first time since riding the bus, and instead was covered with a look of uncertainty, "...What the hell... ... ...There... are too many..." What lied ahead of him was something dangerous only to someone like himself, who has no experience in the outside world. "There are too many freaking paths! Which way am I supposed to go!?" With no skills in navigation and no sense of direction, his 'joyful' experience at school, would take just a little while longer.

* * *

Two hours later.

Time- 11:15 A.M.

Status- Lost

Goal- Find the school.

* * *

He wasn't quite sure how long it has been since he left the bus stop, but he'd be willing to bet that it had been a couple of hours, but without a cell phone or watch, there was no way to be sure. And at this point in time, there was no way tell if he were any closer to the school or if he managed to get even further away, but based how things were going at the moment, he could tell that it would take a little while longer.

* * *

Three hours later.

Time- 2:36 P.M.

Status- Still lost.

Goal- Find the school.

* * *

Inevitably, another couple hours had passed, and it was becoming quite noticeable due to the lowering sun. However, it was still relatively high, so there was still a chance that he would make it on time, though he didn't hold high hopes for it. Regardless he continued to walk, hoping to make some kind of noticeable progress.

* * *

Three hours later.

Time- 5:47 P.M.

Status- Slowly becoming irritated

Goal- Get out of the f*cking forest.

* * *

Despite his attitude several hours ago, Tsukune was beginning to regret ever wanting to go to school. He was still lost, not sure if he had made it any closer to the school, though somehow it was doubtful that he had. He was now dragging his feet, not feeling motivated enough to make actual steps. His head hung down, showing that he was becoming tired as well.

Tsukune then lifted his head and began to speak to himself, "This is ridiculous... Everything thing looks the Goddamn same, how am I supposed to make it out of here!?" Irritation was beginning to spread within him, as he continued to trudge through the forest.

This had become too tiresome of a task, considering that all he was doing was looking for a school that seemed as large as a castle. And that was when a thought came to him, and he turned to his right, now facing a deadened tree, _'That's right... That school was really tall, but now I wouldn't be able to see it because of the thickness of the trees... So if I were to climb one of them...' _Just as he thought it, he had grabbed onto a tree that had many branches, and loosened bark on it. He used the bark as a foothold, and the branches to pull himself up, as he made his way to the top of the dead tree.

Once there, he perched onto the sturdiest branch, and began to scout the area for the top of the school, albeit it wasn't in his immediate sight. He looked to his left, to his right, forward, and all directions in between, but he couldn't see it yet. That was when he realized that there was only on other obvious direction, though he dreaded to look.

He threw his legs over the other side of the branch, turning around in the process, and when he did, he saw what he was looking for. It was still a good distance away, but he could at least see it, though he wasn't to thrilled about discovering that he had been going the opposite direction the entire time.

He stared in the distance, a look of distress plastered on his face, "Ho... How the heck did I get over here... I'm sure I was headed the right way before... Dammit!" After having that brief conversation with himself, he stood up, still on top of the branch, which was somehow able to carry him despite him now standing with all of his weight on it.

Obviously, now that he had the school in his sight, he wanted to get there as soon as possible, even more so then when he originally did. Though after his previous hellish experience, he realized that walking on the path was not, and never would be, a good idea, so he had to resort to a different method. And that method included him jumping from each of the closely packed trees to the next.

Considering his self-training at home, this wasn't too difficult of a task on it's own, and since the trees were so close together, it would have been more difficult to fail. The only thing that could have proven difficult was that he had to stay focused on his target, the school, otherwise, he may have, unsurprisingly, gotten lost once again. But with the motivation that he had, there was no way that such a simple obstacle would stop him, and that had proven to be true, since he was now starting to speed up his pace, the school beginning to stand in full glory before him.

He began to slow down before he ended up slamming himself into the wall, but as he did that, he noticed something on a branch of one the trees a little farther ahead, in front of one of the buildings windows. Naturally, curiosity got the best of him, and he began hopping over to investigate. Though the closer he got, he realized that it wasn't a 'thing' he was headed for, but instead a person, and seeing as it was the first person he'd come across since coming here, Tsukune couldn't help but get excited, and was already forming friendship ideas in his head.

* * *

Time- 5:57

Status- F*ck yeah.

Goal- Complete

* * *

As he continued to hop to the tree that the person was sitting on, Tsukune began to look for any noticeable traits, so that he would be able to find them again if this went well. Though the only traits he could immediately find were their semi-long dark hair, and the bright red headband that was on their head, and that judging by the fact that he was wearing pants, instead of a skirt, it was a male.

Once he reached the tree the the student was perched on Tsukune realized that he had yet to be noticed, and began to lower himself to the closest branch he could get to, which happened to be nearly six feet above his target. But seeing how it may be awkward to hold a conversation when he was so much higher, the decided it may be better to hang upside down... Which he did, using the once again surprisingly sturdy branch, to hold himself up, whilst he used his legs to keep him from falling. _'These branches are quite strong, considering how dead these trees look...'_

After lowering himself so that his face was just behind the student's head, Tsukune noticed that he was holding some sort of camera. What would appear suspicious to others, was only a conversation starter for Tsukune, especially since he had just realized that he didn't have anything to say beforehand.

The male still hadn't taken notice in him, so Tsukune finally took the initiative and began to speak, "What are you taking pictures of?" The person in front of him flinched as soon as he heard the voice. _'Perhaps I was too excited..? ...No matter, at least he'd turning around.'_

The person was indeed turning around, and his facial expression could only be described as shocked as he saw the face of an unknown smiley faced boy hanging behind him. He began to scoot away from the strange boy, who may or may not have figured out what he was doing. The look on his face, said that he didn't but he could never be too careful.

He began thinking of a way that he could get out of this mess, preferably without this little incident getting out, _'Could he have seen what I was doing? ...He doesn't look like he's suspicious... Maybe I could just get out of this by running, but then I would definitely be suspected of doing something... Or maybe after figuring out what he wants, I could find a way out of this later.' _He had more or less formed a plan, he just needed to put it into action.

He looked at the boy who was still patiently awaiting an answer and opened his mouth, "I-I was just enjoying the view. You know, taking in the scenery." - _'That should at least draw away his attention, now to change the subject!' - _"But might I ask what you're doing over here? Not many people take this way to get to the dorms."

Tsukune's smile dropped slightly as he recalled the most recent events... Event, that took up his entire day. But he decided to just forget about that for now, after all, he was holding a conversation right now, and at the moment, he couldn't be happier. "It's because I didn't come from the school building."

The student's expression turned into a questioning one as he heard this, his plan was already ruined, seeing as he was now just casually conversing, "What do you mean? Then where did you come from?" He asked in a questioning tone as he slowly began to take interest in the current conversation._  
_

But the only answer he received was a finger pointing in the opposite direction of the school, though this only confused the boy even more. But instead of waiting for another question, Tsukune answered his confused eyes, "I came from over there somewhere, I got lost... Very lost..." Although, things were starting to make sense, they were left with many questions, to which the boy continued to ask.

"Alright then, but what were you doing over there, when you were supposed to be in class? Were you skipping..? Or...were there some, picture-worthy... 'distractions' out there?" The flow of this conversation was starting to get off track, but at this point it didn't even matter, though he was hoping for more locations for his own 'interests'.

Tsukune only presented him a questioning gaze, but answered his questions nonetheless, "No, I wasn't skipping, I would never do such a thing! Though, I am a transfer student... And technically I did skip because I was lost... But I didn't mean it!" He was quite defensive over that part of the conversation, but continued with a casual tone as he answered the second part of the student's question, "And, no, I don't think there was anything worthy to be pictured... Just a bunch of graves, and dead trees... I never want to go there again..." Tsukune's expression started to turn sour, but continued to remain chipper as he looked at the boy in front of him.

He looked slightly disappointed that he didn't find a new 'nest' but also relieved that there wasn't someone on the grounds who was having fun without him. That's when he finally caught onto what Tsukune had said. _'Transfer student, huh? Guess that means I was safe the entire time, he wouldn't know what was on this side of the buildi-' _His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of Tsukune's talking, "Hey, guy." He looked at his expression, and saw him pointing somewhere, he was about to look where Tsukune was looking towards, but was interrupted once again by the hanging boy.

"There's an angry looking girl over there. I think she wants to join the conversation." The other boy stiffened as he heard that, and he slowly turned around, only to see the that the angry 'girl' had multiplied in an angry mob of girls. _'Oh crap.' _He thought, as he looked towards Tsukune who had the exact opposite expression.

Tsukune has an extremely giddy look on his face, as he smiled and waved to the furious mob, "Do you think they want to be frien-" "No they don't want to be freakin' friends, they want to kill us! So run!" Tsukune was interrupted by the male, and his expression turned into one of confusion. "Run? Why?"

The student didn't have much time to react, so he just quickly spoke, and began to jump out of the tree, "Like I said, they want to kill us! Just run, ya dumb ass!" His tone was rushed as his body was falling towards the ground, and although he didn't really understand, Tsukune quickly fell in pursuit after finally swinging off of his position on the branch.

He was able to quickly catch up with the boy, whom was quite quick, but for all Tsukune knew, most people were like , when he looked behind him, he saw that the mob of girls weren't that far off, and now it was starting to feel like a giant game of tag. Only they would apparently die if they were caught.

Tsukune looked to the side, where the student was still running, he either had yet to be noticed by him, or her was forgotten all together... The former would be preferred. Regardless, he was about to get his attention, "Why are they all so angry?" The student looked to his right, where Tsukune was at with a confused expression.

He as quite surprised with how fast he was caught up to, but even more so by the stupidity of the new transfer student. _'Is he an idiot? Or does he just lack common sense?' _Either way it didn't matter, currently they were both in the same situation, and if nothing else, he could use him as a decoy whilst he made his own escape.

That's when he looked behind him and realized that the girls were getting farther and farther away, they were finally losing them. _'Thank God for that...' _He took a turn to the right to make sure that he would definitely lose them, and unexpectedly... Or -considering how things have gone- as expected, the transfer student had followed him to wherever it was that he was headed, which by the looks of it happened to be the dorms.

He was finally able to stop running, now that they were at the male dorms, even if the girls did catch up, they wouldn't be able to tell that it was them that they were chasing. He gave a sigh of relief as Tsukune began to stop running as well.

Tsukune looked at the male, who seemed to have a satisfied expression on his face, "Did we win?" He asked, still feeling like they had just played a game, despite what was actually at stake. The student looked at him with a grin, taking what he had said into different context.

Tsukune returned a smile as he looked at the building that was in front of them, "So what is this place? It's very big... But it doesn't look like it's attached to the school..." He has a confused tone in his voice, to which the student could only sigh at.

"This, transfer student, is the boy's dorm. This is where the male students, such as you and I sleep once night sits in... And that way" He pointed in one of the opposing directions, "is where the girl's dorm is, a place where girl's sleep, and men aren't allowed." He let out a defeated sigh, "Oh what I wouldn't do to see the sleeping faces of a girl in the comfort of her own room."

Tsukune made note of both this, and the strange look that the boy had in his eye. He had several questions that he wanted to ask but decided to hold off until he completed his first goal, "Hey, hey." He looked in Tsukune's direction with a questioning look, "Are we friends now?" Tsukune had a hopeful and strangely determine look in his eye as he waited for a response.

The student smiled at him as he answered, "At this point, it would be stranger if we were. I mean we were just chased by girl for the first time together, you're an accomplice now!" After hearing that, Tsukune nearly jumped for joy, he had managed to make is first friend, though the face that he was now an accomplice managed to confuse him, but he would save that for a later date.

Once he managed to calm down, the student coughed and caught Tsukune's attention, "In any case, now that that's outta the way, mind telling me what your name is?" Tsukune had just now realized that they had yet to exchange formalities, quite the dumb move, but what could he do, it was his first experience talking to someone, he got excited...

Tsukune, nodded and began to speak, "Oh right, of course! I am Tsukune Aono, transfer student, and I do not yet know what class I am in!" It was a decent enough intro, considering it was his first, and he didn't actually know his own class number, though for some reason he thought it as necessary to give a salute.

The student chuckled slightly, and began to introduce himself returning the unnecessary salute, "Okay, my name is Ginei Morioka, Second year." He paused for a moment before speaking again, "Tsukune Aono, welcome to Youkai Academy, the school made for monsters!" Tsukune gave a large smile and nodded, but he suddenly stilled for a moment.

_'...What does he mean by monsters..?'_

* * *

**Okay, so despite my plans to introduce everyone... I only introduced on person... Go, me..! Well, I could have gone for the goal, but I couldn't really do it without make this 10,000 or so words long... And I never want to make a chapter like that again...Ever... So yeah, hopefully I'll be able to get to it next chapter, and if I don't this 'Transfer student' chapter is going to be like four or five parts. Ah, and sorry for the late-ish update... But I'm lazy and not easily motivated... I also have a lot of other unfinished stories... And when I think about them, I get even less motivated because I know all of my free time is going to go bye bye... I dunno, I'll try to do it quicker for the next chapter... Just don't expect to much. In any case, here are some questions... **

** do you think I did with Gin's personality, because on a general level, I suck at keeping people in character...**

**2. Any thoughts on how the story is progressing so far, or about Tsukune's personality? Or is there anything you think should happen in one of the chapters to come?**

**3. Mind not going Yaoi fan-girl BS mode on me? This will not be a yaoi, and don't think that just because I introduced Gin first, it was an idea given to me by my little elf that I mentioned up top.**

**Meh, so feel free to answer any of these... Feel free to just not review... Feel free to say anything you want... And feel free to not be a f*cking troll... Ah, and if you hav any advice on my writing, it would be appreciated...**

**Okay, I think I'm done here, if I think of anything more to say, I'll either update this chapter, or put it in the next one... So yeah... ... ... ...**

**~Ciao**


	3. Transfer Student (Part 2)

**Okay... Time for part two! ...Maybe I'll meet the goal this time, and we can officially get on with chapter 3. Well, in any case, I'm not about to say much here this time, since it's just a continuation, I'll just save all of my comments for the end notes, and I'll answer whatever reviews in Chapter 3... ... ...So yeah, let's get on with it...**

**Though in saying that, I still have some notes- 1. After this goes up, I will being updating the previous chapters, simply due to the fact that I seemed to have made several errors.**

**2. I can't quite remember all that happened in the last chapter, so some things may end up being repeated, I apologize if that is the case.**

**and**

**3. Once again, thank you Bomb Ring for your continued support in this trial, and for putting up with my lazy self.**

**Chapter 1**

**Transfer Student**

**~Part Two~**

It took a few moments for Tsukune to register what he had just been told. '_This was a school for monsters?' _It was strange, the thought seemed ridiculous, however for some reason it was all too easy to accept. It was actually quite strange, despite the fact that this was the first time that he had ever heard of monsters existing, it didn't seem odd, it actually felt far more natural than it should have. With him feeling that way, the conversation continued just as it had been, with a constant grin settled on his face.

"Is that so? I hadn't been told that before entering here, how interesting!" Just as his expression remained the same, his voice did too, keeping an upbeat tone the entire time.

Though after saying this, a look of intrigue replaced Gin's welcoming expression, and he opened his mouth to speak, "So does that mean you were expecting to transfer to a human school?" His voice held a curious tone, which matched the look on his face quite well.

Tsukune nodded once before verbally answering his new friend, "I'm not sure if 'transferred would be the right word since I've always been schooled at home, but yeah I was expecting to be sent to a school for humans."

Gin looked at him for a moment before sighing, "Well, somehow you being homeschooled explains helluva lot about you, but if you ask me, you definitely got the better deal to be sent to a monster school. No point in being surrounded by filthy humans your first day out of the house." Tsukune raised an eyebrow, and then lifted his arm to his face so that he could smell himself... He thought he smelled clean enough, so the term 'filthy' was left as a mystery to him.

Gin either paid no mind to Tsukune sniffing himself or he just didn't notice, though either way worked for him, but before he could respond he let out a slight gasp as Gin roped his arm around his neck and whispered something to him, "So anyway, since it's getting so late, how about I give you some '_secret' _introductions, what do you say?" His voice held a sly tone, and he awaited Tsukune's response.

However that didn't take long, the thought of meeting a potential new friend excited him to no end, and he instinctively nodded his head, not bothering to question what Gin meant by 'secret introductions'. Gin gave a wolfish grin as he continued to speak in a low tone, not wanting anyone else to hear him, "Good man, now here's the catch... We aren't allowed to get caught, and if we do, it's every man for himself, so make sure you run away... preferably in the opposite direction of me." Instead of nodding eagerly as he normally would have done, he just gave a questioning stare in return, causing Gin to sigh as he spoke again in an even lower voice, "We're going to the girl's dorm you idiot, do you not remember what I said earlier about males not being allowed over there?" He received a short nod, "Well it's even more strict at night time, therefore we. Are. Not. Allowed. To. Get. Caught. Got it?" He received another nod and a grin returned to his face, "Good, then off we go my accomplice in crime!" And with that they marched through the gates of the boy's dorm and began the trek to the one forbidden to males.

It was slightly disappointing that he wasn't going to be allowed to actually talk to them, but at the very least he would learn about potential new friends, but how simply learning about someone would help him, he didn't know yet.

Tsukune followed Gin behind the dorm, where a giant tree had grown. They climbed to a branch that was stretched out to the front of a window that wasn't blocked off by curtains. The look on Gin's face showed that he was satisfied with their current position, and Tsukune couldn't help but notice a bit of drool coming from his mouth as he reached into his pocket and took out what seemed to be a camera. What it would be used for, he couldn't imagine, but it also didn't matter, so he decided to leave it be.

Gin turned his head towards Tsukune, and opened his mouth to speak, "Okay, Tsukune, the first lady I shall show to you is somewhere right inside of that room, can you see her?" Tsukune quickly looked through the window, but the only thing he could make out from the dark room was a seemingly short girl with blue hair, and considering the lights were dim, he could only assume that she was getting ready to go to sleep.

He looked back towards Gin and shook his head, "Not really, all I can see is blue hair and dim lights." In response, Gin only scratched his head and sighed, obviously that wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Well damn, that doesn't help my case very much... But anyway, the girl that is in there is Kurumu Kurono, she's extremely popular with the males students for obvious reasons, that you apparently can't see." Gin began to drift of into a daydream, but quickly returned to reality and continued to speak, "Well in any case, if you can't even see her, then it's a lost cause, it's time to move on to the next one." Tsukune slowly nodded, and followed Gin to a different branch, that led to a window that, unlike the last one, was brightened from the inside.

Once again, Gin asked if he could see anything, and once again he looked through the window to check. This time he made some form of progress as to what the girl looked like. He saw flowing pink hair, and smooth, a slightly pale skin, and around her neck, he saw a choker with a cross hanging off of it, or in other words a rosary. Though for some reason, he sensed something off about the accessory, but he didn't quite know what.

He wanted to think about it a bit more, before he realized that he needed to report to Gin, "Yes, I can clearly see a girl with pink hair and rosary, and her room is very clean." After saying that, Gin seemed to brighten up, and stretched to the side slightly, getting a better look on the inside, however with his current position, he couldn't see much more than her wall.

He clicked his tongue in an annoyed fashion and quickly looked over to Tsukune, "Hey, switch with me for a bit, alright?" A strange request to Tsukune, but seeing no reason to decline, he let Gin move to where he was just sat, and began to move to another branch whilst he waited for Gin to finish.

The curtains, like the previous rooms, were open, however the only light protruding from inside was about as bright candle. With this being the case, he obviously couldn't see in as well as the last one, but still more than the first room's. From the little that he could make out, Tsukune saw a girl sitting at her desk, presumably studying. He couldn't see much in the way of appearance, so he let his gaze drift to the side of her, where he saw something round. He was uncertain as to what it was, but then he noticed it move... And that it was moving towards him, or more like flying. That's when he noticed the bat wings on either side of it.

'_...Wait, that's a freaking bat? How...odd?_' Whilst he was thinking, Tsukune didn't notice that the 'bat' was already flying right at the window, looking directly at him.

They stared at each other for a few moments, however then the winged creature quickly turned around and began to yell, "M-m-mistress Kokoa, there is someone staring inside of your room! -Whee~" The voice was muffled, but Tsukune could make out enough to know that he needed to leave.

'_And when can they speak? What the hell!_' Were his only thoughts as he began to make his way to Gin, whom was currently sitting on a different level of the tree, however he then remembered what he had been told before he had been brought here, 'We are not allowed to be caught, and if we are, it's every man for himself, so make sure you run away... preferably in the opposite direction of me.' He hadn't bothered to question it then, so he didn't question it now, and decided to follow his orders, so instead of heading back up to where Gin was, Tsukune dropped to the ground, and quickly made a sprint for the wall. The moment he reached it, he bent his knees and made a high jump over it.

After landing successfully, he once again began to dash, this time towards the dorm. Luckily he didn't run into any trouble, or bump into anyone on the way, though he did notice a pale girl with purple hair hiding behind some bushes... As he has done many times before, he decided not to question it, though this time at the risk of disobeying his friend. He finally stopped running once he got to the gates of the boy's dorm, and he caught what surprisingly little breath he lost. After doing so, he decided to stick around the gate for a while, to wait for Gin.

He didn't expect to wait for too long, considering how quick he expected Gin to be, however despite his expectations, he ended up waiting around for a while. Only after about an hour and a half did Tsukune finally see Gin in the distance, trudging back, with ripped clothes, and a bruised face.

It took another five or so minutes for him to finally make it to the dorm, but when he saw Tsukune, his walking quickened, and his loud voice made it seem as though he had already healed, "You ass! What the hell did you leave me out there for!?" Though all he received was a questioning look, as he commonly seems to get.

"Eh, but didn't you tell me that if we were caught, to run? And, what exactly happened to you anyway?" Gin looked both defeated and depressed as he remembered the events of the ordeal.

He didn't want to speak of what happened back at the girl's dorm for the sake of his dignity, nor did he want to answer Tsukune in regards to his instructions, so instead he decided to just drop it and avoid the topic, "...Just forget it... Anyway, as I'm sure you're aware, I am tired as hell, so g'night, I'll see ya tomorrow." And with that, he made his way inside the dorm to rest.

It was slightly disappointing that he couldn't hear what had happened, but for the sake of his friend he decided that he wouldn't bring it up again.

He looked up at the sky, and saw the moon staring back at him, he was just now realizing how late it had gotten. Deciding to take up Gin's example, Tsukune walked into the dorm, and looked for his room number, which he had written down on a piece of paper before he left. After opening the door and walking in he realized that he had forgotten to ask for name of the pink haired girl, and to see if he knew the names of the girl that was hiding, and the one who owned the bat that spotted him. Though seeing as how he had probably already gone to bed, he decided to ask about them tomorrow...

'_Tomorrow, the day I will finally get to go to school..._' And with that thought in mind, he smiled as he lied down to go to sleep.

* * *

**And... I'm ending that chapter there... It seems like a good enough place to stop, at least I think it is, regardless I need to get this damn chapter out, it has been too long. Sadly, I've yet to finish this transfer student business and I will have to go on with a part three, instead of getting to a actual new chapter... Something else that's sad is that I once again couldn't get everyone introduced... Though at least I got in the appearance of four of them, perhaps next time they can actually bloody meet Tsukune... But I wouldn't have high hopes... Oh yeah, speaking of the characters, I'm not sure if I mentioned it before but, Kokoa will indeed be in the same grade... I'm not sure how I'll explain that yet, but It'll either be because she is just slightly younger than Moka, but still old enough to be in their school, or she will have skipped a grade, like how Yukari skipped about a million. Don't like it? Then come at me bro!**

**Sorry for the wonky writing towards the end (And probably everywhere else.) I was having issues with my wording, and many other issues can arise from that, I will probably just redo it later, or be lazy and just do it after this story ends, so even if it suck it will probably get redone, unless you guys are cool with it. Ah, and I'm also sorry this chapter was short as well, however as I said before, I needed to get this chapter out so it was now or never...**

**I don't think there is anything left to say, and I don't have any questions, so I guess that's it. Leave a review or PM me if you have any suggestions for anything.**

**Thanks again Bomb Ring for your support and...**

**~Ciao**


End file.
